


Marvel oneshots

by CyberwolfShadowblade



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberwolfShadowblade/pseuds/CyberwolfShadowblade





	Marvel oneshots

Y/n = your name

S/n = sister's name (create one if you don't have a sister)  
-

\----------------------------------------------------------

Y/n stormed off with a huff, she was so sick and tired of the billionaire playboy Tony Stark's advances. She was not interested in his flirting and was getting very ticked off each time he tried to insert a pickup line to get her attention. In a good way, Tony had hoped, not her screaming and throwing the object which was nearest to her at his face. Bruce sighed, this was the fifth time and it wasn't even noon yet.

"You know maybe you should try another way of showing your feeling towards her, she's a very different girl from the others who fawn over you," Bruce shook his head in disappointment. For a genius, Tony was not being very smart in this attempt to woo Y/n.

"She should be falling for me Bruce! I'm irresistible to the ladies!" exclaimed Tony.

"The ladies you are talking about don't let out steam by destroying half the training room with their pyrokinetic powers Tony," groaned Steve, leaning against the door frame of the lab. All the repair works had been giving the captain a headache, and one less place to train.

"Well it's not my fault she's so hot after spending time with me," grinned Tony. Steve resisted the urge to throw the nearest heavy object at the billionaire's head as they were in the lab and something could go wrong aka explode if the object were to hit anything other than Tony. He resigned himself to heaving a sigh," you're paying for the repair costs again. The room looks like someone set half the place on fire which is partially true."

Tony smirked. He wasn't giving up so easily. She was going to fall for him.

-time skip-

Y/n shot another jet of flame at the door, warding off AIM agents while Natasha was saving all the important data from the base's main frame. The rest of the Avengers were on their way to get the two ladies out of the compound but according to Steve, airborne weaponry was slowing them down.

"What's the ETA?" called Natasha. Y/n checked her watch," two minutes to finish what you're doing."

Natasha gave a thumbs up and she moved backwards. Y/n placed her hands on the computer's dashboard, heating up the main frame and blew it to kingdom come, reducing it to nothing but ashes.

At the same time, an explosion rocked the whole base, throwing both women out of the room. Y/n crashed hard onto the floor, her body sliding across the floor until her back hit sonething hard and metallic. She let out a hiss of pain, looking up only to be met with the face of a certain grinning playboy.

"You fell for me," he teased. Y/n growled in frustration, brushing debris off her shoulder," shut up. I'm not interested in you. How long are you going to keep this futile effort up?"

Natasha however did not miss the red tinge appearing on the assassin's cheeks.

-time skip-

After finding out the effects that line had on Y/n by bribery with crates of the most expensive Russian vodka, Tony decided to use that line instead of his usual attempts at other pickup lines. Steve was sceptical about this idea but after Tony promised to pay for all the damages that his plan would incur, he relented although he still had his doubts. Bruce was just accepting the fact that two stubborn bulls were trying to confess their feelings but at the same time not get together. Natasha didn't really care but she did want them to get together, might as well get some benefits at the same time. Clint decided to stay out of this and stay on the sidelines in fear of losing his vents to an angry Y/n. Everyone would rather Thor not know about this issue knowing his inability to keep a secret.

Y/n soon found herself the target of many attempts to trip her, mainly prominent whenever Tony was around. This was getting frustrating. It didn't help that she was such a stubborn prick and refused to admit her feelings, thereby forcing her to be extremely aware of her surroundings at all times. This would often result in a very frustrated Y/n who could only vent out her anger in the training room. The need to repair the training room suddenly increased but the costs didn't faze Tony at all, not when all he cared was to get Y/n to fall for him. Both literally and figuratively. The team had quite a few successful attempts in tripping Y/n, especially when it was late at night after a particularly draining day. This frustrated Y/n to no end although she secretly was surprised at his dedication. If he was going to keep on pursuing her like that, she might actually reconsider her opinion of Tony. Well, she'd have to wait and see.

-time skip-

Tony let out a yell of shock as the floor beneath him melted, dropping him down a floor. Luckily the resident super soldier caught him, knowing roughly what might happen during the playboy's plan.

Both Steve and Y/n had just returned from a highly dangerous mission where one of the HYDRA agents had appeared out of nowhere wildly stabbing and had barely missed her heart. Had it not been for the fact that her instincts kicked in, causing her to nail the agent in his nuts, she could have died. After that incident, she didn't want to deal with anymore surprises. Then when she reached the Avengers tower hoping for a good rest, Tony had burst out from behind the wall trying to get her to fall in surprise via knocking her onto the floor. She did but at the same time her powers flared to life in response, causing her to melt the floor underneath the two of them at an alarming rate when she came into contact with the floor. She had skilfully avoided crashing onto the floor thanks to her training but Tony had to be caught by Steve in case he injured himself which was pretty much guaranteed. That incident scarred Tony for a while but the only change was the removal of jump-scares.

Everyone noticed the change in attitudes Tony and Y/n would still bicker and Y/n would still threaten to kill the billionaire but the tone meant otherwise. Clint frustratedly handed over 30 bucks to Natasha and the others were just happy they no longer had to deal with two team members who were stubborn mules, especially one that wanted to wring the neck of the other.

-time skip-

"Everyone get out! Now!" ordered Steve through his earpiece while running through the hallway, fighting only when necessary. Y/n was keeping the flames away from flammable objects so that the base would not blow to kingdom come before the Avengers could haul ass out of there. Unfortunately that made her a prime target.

The rest of the Avengers scrambled onto the jet, chased by enemy agents both from ground and air. Clint cursed under his breath," someone needs to shoot down those jets otherwise we won't be able to get off the ground! And I'm all out of arrows!"

"You know Clint, you should get an arrow that refills your quiver," teased Y/n, leaning out of the door of the jet while spontaneously combating enemy jets. Tony was busy dodging missiles while at the same time causing those missiles to take out robot agents for him, occasionally adding in repulsor blasts.

"Useless! Useless all of you!" someone shouted, running full throttle at Tony. Y/n's eyes widened as a sharp blade of ice embedded itself into the Quinjet while another pierced Tony's armour. She knew who the ice belonged to, there was only one person after all who could create massive ice structures and that person was none other than her sister, S/n. S/n was attempting to kill Tony by freezing the suit while simultaneously blocking attacks from other directions with a large, thick sheet of ice. Y/n jumped out of the hovering Quinjet and blasted two agents trying to shoot her before sending up a literal fire wall, blocking her view of Tony. Flames flickered all around the two sisters as they confronted each other, crouching and ready to fight. Fire blazed in Y/n's eyes as she glared at her sister.

"You need to stop opposing me knowing you can never win. I will always be stronger than you, when will you learn who's the more powerful of the two of us?" snarled S/n, ice crystals forming around her, creating a storm of ice. Y/n responded by creating two fire blades of her own and a snarky response of," yeah it's been me hasn't it? Tony get the rest out of the vicinity, this is going to be one hell of a fight."

S/n gave a snort," so selfless, fighting me so that your team can get out? I don't think so. I never thought you to be so selfless and weak. Protecting others will only result in the inability to fully concentrate on protecting oneself. The world is power. Everything is decided by the superiority or inferiority of one's power. Get that through your thick head dumbass. You are weak. That's why you are going to lose. Only the strong survive in this world!"

"Well the last time I checked I'm still surviving. So maybe you would want to reconsider your last sentence. Besides, I believe love only makes you stronger and more prone to dying because you have people you will give everything for. And that gives me the will to carry on even through I am drained. That is the one thing you will never experience and that makes me stronger than you today. So give me all you've got and when the dust settles I will be the one left standing!" With a battle cry, the two sisters charged.

Soon, the island within the vicinity was battered by both fire and ice, Y/n bleeding from the side of her head while S/n was breathing heavily, blood pooling on the floor.

"One more, just push one last attack..." gasped Y/n, summoning all the strength she had left she charged, a roar tearing out of her throat. S/n's eyes widened in shock, all she could do was raise her hand before she was pierced in the stomach with a knife. S/n collapsed onto the ground, ever to get up again.

"Heh. I told you. I was the stronger one," huffed Y/n, a tired grin on her face. Tony anxiously ran over," Y/n! Are you-"

Y/n promptly collapsed into Tony's arms.

"Hey, hey, don't you dare die on me. Hang on a little longer ok?" Tony panicked.

"I think that little longer was during the last attack Tony. I feel like someone just dropped the Sun on me. Everywhere hurts...Tony...help me," the plea at the end surprised Tony. Tears were sliding down the assassin's face. She had never cried or shown such vulnerability before.

"I always thought of death as this normal thing in life. Never thought the day it was my time to die would I be so terrified. But I'm not terrified for myself strangely, I'm terrified for you," Y/n let out a weak chuckle, blood flew out of her mouth in chunks whenever she coughed.

"S-Stop this Y/n! You're gonna live!" Tony's voice cracked. He knew he was just trying to convince himself more than anything but the illusion he was trying to desperately keep together was falling apart, the cracks starting to appear...

"Out of everyone, I'm glad I fell for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark," Y/n smiled, her eyes slowly closing, her chest falling, never to rise again. Tony's mouth opened to respond but no sound came out, all the words stuck in his throat. All they had done was a one sided confession! Hot tears streamed down his face as he lifted his face to the sky and screamed," Y/n! I love you too!"

When Tony looked down at Y/n's body, he swore he saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. She had heard him. He could hear her whisper one last time into his ears, her voice carried by the wind," I love you too."


End file.
